kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Wary of the t, Part 2/His Partner Is the Devil
is the second chapter of the Futo Detective manga. Synopsis After a close call, the Detectives find the name of the Memory that gives Tokime her powers, but the secret behind its power is far more terrifying.... Plot As Shotaro and Philip prepare to face Tokime, the attacks suddenly stop much to their confusion. Both of them and Chuuta look up and see Tokime floating in the air, who is curious about who was able to stop her. Philip introduces himself as Shotaro's partner and Tokime backs off, warning all three of them to leave her alone or she will chop them up into little bits as she phases through a wall to escape. The fake Futo dimension collapses as she leaves and the group find themselves behind the Tachikawa apartment complex. Philip is fascinated by the events of today and wants Shotaro to tell him all about his time in the dimension, getting fixated on learning as much as he can. Shotaro tries to calm his partner down as now isn't the time and they need to leave, only to be too late and accosted by Renji Tachikawa's goons. Renji is annoyed upon them being dragged into his office and the failure of Shotaro to capture the witch. Renji lets them go and makes a request: if he finds the Witch of the T Junction, he would personally like to kill her by burning her alive. Shotaro narrates that Renji's idea is incompatible with his intentions to get a confession out of Tokime for her crimes. Back at the Detective Agency, Akiko hears the story and thinks that it sounds like Tokime is using a Gaia Memory. Chuuta is shown a picture of a Gaia Memory and they explain what it actually is and how it can turn ordinary humans into horrible monsters with superhuman abilities and their history in the city of Futo. Upon hearing the woman he has fallen for could be a deranged creature of evil, Chuuta is about to abandon the case and drop Shotaro's services. Shotaro pleads for Chuuta not to give up and he will try to give him the ending he wants, as he doesn't want Chuuta to develop hate and disgust for his city after losing his money and love, as that would be the worst outcome for him. Shotaro finally agrees it is time for Philip to use his abilities to solve the case by searching. Chuuta is confused and thinks Shotaro means an internet search, but Akiko says the search is far bigger than that as it encompasses all of the world and beyond. Philip begins his search in the Gaia Library with the keywords of "underworld", "black", "city", and "another dimension". However, the search results are still too large to bring a definitive Memory name as there are over 100 Memories that have those matching words of description. Philip had already tried Tokime's name as a search parameter, but it yielded no results without a surname. Philip asks if Shotaro had seen the Memory's letter as a clue, but the detective gets embarrassed and says he couldn't see it as the letter was covered by Tokime's panties and the color of the memory was black. Akiko thinks he is being weird and perverted upon hearing the words "black" and "panties", startling Shotaro who then nurses his burned hand. The burn on his hand gives Shotaro a flash of inspiration for another keyword: "high temperature", which lowers the result to just one word: Road. Philip obtains the book containing the data on Road, it is able to create high temperatures and give its user super speed in addition to manipulating dimensions by creating roads to them. Akiko is happy she helped solve the case, which Shotaro doubts because she simply startled him. However, their antics are halted by Philip having a grim look on his face after completing his reading of the book. He describes Road's powers and that the black road Shotaro was on in the other dimension was actually part of Tokime's body, her blood. The road and dimension she creates expands using her body and she needs to replenish herself in order to extend her power further without destroying herself. The only way to do that... is to absorb more materials from other humans internally. Shotaro is horrified when he hears this as this means Tokime is not only a murderer....she is a cannibalistic Dopant. As he is having this revelation, on Yunagi Street, a shadow lurches in the darkness and its eyes glow menacingly. It is revealed to be the Road Dopant, who holds a severed hand dripping with blood in its maw which it then crushes as it chews the flesh and leaves four severed fingers behind. To Be Continued.... Characters Kamen Rider Allies *Akiko Narumi *Chuuta Tsubosaki (client) Villains *Sabu (Road Dopant) Others *Tokime *Renji Tachikawa Notes *'References to the Kamen Rider W TV show and series:' **The photograph of the Injury Gaia Memory seen in the first episode as a demonstration of what Gaia Memories are to Akiko is used again to show Chuuta what Gaia Memories look like. **During his story of the Gaia Memories, Shotaro mentions that Museum has fallen and Gaia Memory production halted completely, thus Gaia Memories are now a rare item on the black market. These references are from the events of the final arcs of the TV series. ***As Shotaro describes this, images of the Sonozaki family and Kirihiko Sudo in their respective Dopant forms are seen. **Philip states upon introducing himself that he "used to be called a Devil", a reference to what Shotaro once called him when they first met during Begins Night. *Philip notes during the search in the Gaia Library that there are 152 Gaia Memories that have dimensional labyrinth or maze generating powers similar to what would later be revealed to be Road.